onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey d strawhat/news on luffy after the PH arc prediction
The situation is that luffy,law and ceaser clown clashed on Punk Hazard and then luffy evaded smoker and law remained a shichibukai because he brought in ceaser clown to the WG because he was given a secret mission to do so. After this incident it was spread through out the world that the Straw Hat pirates defeated 100000 fishmen pirates and escaped from a navy Vice admiral and a warlord upon entering the New world which led their bounties to increase, luffys current bounty is 500,000,000. Also after all this a second article was released about the SH pirates destroying a ship that was bringing candy to Big Mom. on an island with 4 twisters spinning around it " Twister island" Basil Hawkins:' '''I predict more chaos to befall the new world info box: The Mage Basil Hawkins 499,000,000 berry Alexander: thats impossible captain this place is already too chaotic suddenly a news coo drops a paper and alexander picks it up Alexander with eyes open wide: Captain sometimes it is scary how your predictions come true, read this Hawkins: Straw Hat fought Law and now he is going for Big Mom........, Alexander, Necoman '''gather the crew and secure our turf then report back to me, a war is going to begin in the New world.' on a island with large ruins and giant statues " temple island" Jacob: what do you mean by war high priest Urouge: When a yonko moves all their forces to fight the battle is huge and so is the damage left behind and then chaos will unavoidabally occur New world info box: Mad monk urouge 300,000,000 berry Moses: That is true but do you think BM needs all her forces to deal with SH Urouge: i dont know and that is what makes me uneasy but what i do know is that SH has gotten out of alot terrible situations so i am going to be careful about this on a jungle island " prehistoria island" XDrake: hmm SH made a move against BM huh, this places is gonna get chaotic and that is what i need, maybe i will use this oppertunity to catch kaido of guard while he is sending out his men to secure his turf or maybe i should go for BM while she is busy taking on SH. info box: xdrak 600,000,000 berries James: either one would be a good idea captain on the sea in the NW Killer: What are you gonna do about this kidd info box: killer 360,000,000 berry kidd: I told you i am not gonna let SH do as he pleases but i also want BMs head so i plan on crushing them both at the same time!!! hahahaha. I am looking forward to this war infobox: eustas captain kidd 650,000,000 berry on saloon island Crocodile: ready to die migit info box: former warlord crocodile 480,000,000 berrie Capone bege: I am gonna put you to sleep sand man info box: capone gang bege 420,000,000 berries Daz bones: Boss i just recieved some disturbing news.... info box: Daz bones 200,000,000 berries daz bones shows crocodile the news paper Crocodile: it seems like some important business came up so you have a little longer to live migit Bege: what are you talking about, get back here crocodile throws the news paper infront bege, bege picks it up and reads it Bege: Men we gotta go secure our turf on a spinnig island "CD island" Scratchman Apoo: Check it out the New world is gettin even more interesting, wouldnt you say........ Black Beard infobox: Scratchman Apoo 390,000,000 berries Black Beard: The Roaring Tide why have you been following my crew, the only reason you arent dead is because i dont want your ability info box: Yonko the great pirate Marshall D. Teach Apoo: thats hurtful, isnt it natural to observe someone strong especially when he might be your enemy, either way what do you think about the news paper Black Beard: with this going on there are only 3 possible outcomes zehahahaha, 1. the SH gets completely destroyed, 2. it ends in a draw and brings mor chaos to the new world or 3..... screen shows all the supernovas toghether including bonney but excluding luffy, law,zoro and killer but it includes crocodile supernovas with crocodile: there is going to be a new yonko and it will be me!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts